A need to obtain, manipulate or display visual information is common to essentially all MRDDRC investigators. The objective of the Biobehavioral Imaging and Graphics Core (BIG) is to provide knowledgeable and skilled technical support staff and state-of-the-art equipment so that all MRDDRC investigators can acquire, analyze, and output the highest quality images in the most cost-effective manner. This primary objective is central to the mission of the MRDDRC, as a strong image acquisition and graphics core contributes significantly to the productivity of Center investigators, presents new opportunities for investigators and collaboration, and helps to highlight the quality of research conducted within the Center. To assure that this primary objective is attained, BIG activities are centered around three specific objectives that embrace 14 individual services. These are: (1) To provide full-service facilities and staff for preparing biological material for imaging. Services include Tissue Processing, Tissue Sectioning, and Biological Staining. (2) To provide state-of-the-art equipment and technical expertise for obtaining, processing, and analyzing images from biological materials and other sources. Services and equipment are directed toward: Image Acquisition from wide variety of microscopic and non-microscopic platforms; Image Correction to control for unwanted distortion introduced during the acquisition process; Image Correction to control for unwanted distortion introduced during the acquisition processing; Image Editing such as grouping and labeling images for publication; Image Analysis and Quantitation to obtain quantitative data from acquired images; 3-D Reconstruction for providing spatial representations of biological data; and where appropriate, Illustration and Animation. (3) To provide state-of-the-art equipment and technical expertise for rendering digital images into appropriate formats for presentation or display. Output formats include: Photogenic-Quality Prints generated from digital images for journal publications; High-Resolution Photographic Slices for oral presentations, and High Resolution Large Format Printing for poster presentations at scientific meetings; and HTML for Web-Based Publications.